This invention relates to drills of the carbide tip type and more particularly to such a drill having a tip capable of boring closely controlled hole sizes in both concrete and steel.
There is a great need for a single, relatively inexpensive drill capable of boring precision size holes in concrete and capable of continuing to bore the same size hole in reinforcing steel rod should it be encountered in the concrete. Such precision type holes are required, for example, where anchors of the wedge-type are desired or required to be used.
The prior art discloses numerous types of drill bits having a carbide tip capable of boring a hole in concrete and numerous types of carbide tipped drills for boring holes in steel. Applicant is unaware of any single drill in the prior art capable of drilling masonry such as hard concrete while maintaining a closely controlled hole diameter and which can also effectively bore the same size hole in steel such as that found in reinforcing rod imbedded in the concrete. Masonry drills of the prior art having diamond tips have been somewhat effective in boring precision size holes in concrete, however, such drills are very costly and ineffective when steel is encountered in the concrete often in the form of reinforcing rod.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a drill capable of boring closely controlled hole sizes in both concrete and steel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drill having a carbide tip capable of boring a large number of holes in both concrete and steel without becoming dull or breaking.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a drill with a carbide tip which can be reground to the proper cutting angles without difficulty.
It is a further object to provide a drill for both masonry and steel that can be used wet or dry but is not required to be cooled or flushed as some other drills.